South London Home Education Wiki
Welcome to the South London Home Education Wiki Home education network and resources in South London (nb Home Education is also known as Homeschooling or home schooling in some countries) If you're a newcomer to home education, please see our top picks on [[Newbies|'Home Education for Newbies']]' . '''If your children are under 5, you may also find' Home-Ed for Littlies helpful. [[Online Learning Sites|'''Online Learning]] - a shortlist of more structured, primarily UK-based sites which are popular with home educators. [[Subject Links|'Educational Links']] - many resources and useful sites, sorted by subject. Please feel free to add your own. [[SEN|'SEN']] - home education for children with additional needs. [[College|'College']] - home-educated students aged 14+ can attend some colleges part-time. Lewisham College has a great scheme set up especially for home-educated teenagers. Home Education in South London Home Education in London is dynamic and growing. There are many social groups, shared tuition groups, and opportunities to participate in [[music|'music']] and [[Sports|'sports']] . This wiki is a community reference to enable us to easily share resources. [[Online Groups|'Online']] - Most people use the Mailing Lists as a way to communicate and to find or arrange activities, meetings, groups, trips etc., and our Facebook group is popular too - but note that many members of the London Home-ed community are not on Facebook, so to connect with the maximum number you will need to be on the email groups too. [[Trips|'Educational Trips']] - from museums and galleries to sewage treatment plants, home-educators get everywhere! This page is for the educational trips which available to us. Some families do a "school trip" every week. [[Tutors |'Tutors' ]] is a page for recommendations, for tutors who have worked with home-ed families, or who are themselves home-educators. Of course, it is not necessary to use tutors to home-educate, even if you are studying towards [http://www.he-exams.wikia.com exams from home-ed] , but if you're going to use a tutor then a personal recommendation helps. [[Music|'Music']] - orchestras and choirs used by home-ed students. [[Sports|'Sports']]' '- home educated children can, of course, attend any sports club run out of school hours, as well as a few classes run during school hours. This page lists some popular options. We have a directory of London home-ed groups. This is not publicly available for reasons of security and confidentiality as some groups are not open to the public, but if you join one of the online home-ed groups it will be made available to you. If you are ready to start joining in home-ed activities, or would like more help finding out what's available, please leave a comment on this wiki . Teenagers - ideas for activities and studying. If you have very young children and are considering home education, please see our page on [[Littlies|'Home-Ed for Littlies']] for some suggestions. [[Home Education friendly Childminders|'Childminders for Home Educated Children']]' -' for people who need childcare, or can offer it, for school-aged children. We have a great diversity of members and many speak an additional language, often as their mother tongue. Please see our [[Languages|'Languages']] page for more on language learning and resources for those wishing to connect with other language communities. News Lewisham College GCSE courses for home-educated teenagers aged 14+ There is a free programme especially for home-educated teenagers at Lewisham College. This enables you to obtain core GCSEs through part-time college attendance. Please see our page on the Lewisham College EHE scheme for more. Duke of Edinburgh's Award Scheme The Duke of Edinburgh's Award Scheme is a way of getting recognition for your work in sports, volunteering, skills and expeditions. The DofE site gives more info. It is available at low cost in most areas. There is a D of E coordinator in each area whose job is to help candidates who aren't doing DofE through a school or other community group, and to help them find a way to do it. You can find your local coordinator via the DofE site . The Greenwich scheme details are below; one of our members has a son who is about to complete his Bronze award, and it only cost £30! More info about the DofE scheme and how some home edders have done it, on the HE Exams wiki page on Alternative Qualifications - together with other ways of gaining recognition outside of conventional academic qualifications. Duke of Edinburgh's Award Scheme in Greenwich Want to start your Duke of Edinburgh's Award? Charlton Athletic Community Trust are recruiting now for young people aged 14-24 to take part in their Duke of Edinburgh's Award at Bronze and Silver Level. Are you aged 14-24 or know someone that is? We offer free training and support to complete your award, for more info email us on dofe@cact.org.uk, call 0208 317 4782 or Register on the Charlton Athletic Community Trust site Surrey - Down in the Woods Chris Pryke ,of the 'Down In The Woods' Forest school , is running Duke of Edinburgh Bronze and Silver Expedition award training for Home Ed children. Chris will run the expedition section. He will manage the training and provide assessment of the Expedition as well as supervising the DofE page. The first group will meet early December, aiming to finish by Easter 2016. Cost including camp site fees and assessor fees, based on a team of 7: Bronze £160 , Silver £200 For more info and to book a place, please contact Chris info@downinthewoodsltd.co.uk, tel (0)7813772664 www.downinthewoodsltd.co.uk Oxleas Woods Nature play Group Nature Play Greenwich - not strictly a home-ed group, but regular participants home-ed or plan to. People with young children getting together in Oxleas woods for free play and nature exploration. No fee. Nature Play Greenwich facebook group - find similar groups via http://www.nature-play.co.uk/ Nature Play meeting in Croydon We are part of the same group as the one in Oxleas Wood and both host families are planning to home educate our children. There are a number of other families who attend also considering HE. My son is 4 in September and most of the children his age who attend will be off to school. It would be wonderful to have more HE families join us in Coombe Woods for a morning of child led play. We meet on Monday mornings at 10:30am. People can visit our Facebook page: Nature Play Croydon or website www.nature-play.co.uk for more information. New home-ed Drama group in Blackheath Blackheath Drama Group - Quaker Meeting House, 2 minutes walk from Blackheath station. This term the children will be creating and performing their own show. The group, which is run by the fabulous actress, musician, playwright, director and drama teacher Laura Sydonie, is aimed at primary-school-aged children, and currently includes boys and girls aged 4-11. If you'd like to join us you are very welcome to come along for a free trial - just drop a line to let us know. £5 per session, £3 for siblings (first lesson free), Every Wednesday 1.15-2.15. Quaker Meeting House, Lawn Terrace, Blackheath, London SE3 9LL. Contact: Tabitha at tabithamay@hotmail.com or on 07825 166588, or Laura at info@theatretots.com Latest activity Category:Browse Category:General info